Web Invaders
In Web Invaders, the player controls a rocket ship at the bottom of the screen that faces waves of flying saucers overhead that move from side to side and fire downwards. Getting hit by a bomb will cost the player a life and the game will end when there are no more lives in reserve. However, the player will earn an extra life with every wave completed, along with a "perfect" bonus if they are able to clear out a wave of enemies without losing a life. After the player inputs their name, the game will start out with only a few enemy saucers, which then multiply with every cleared wave until they reach a maximum of 24 onscreen saucers at once. Scoring *Shoot ship–1 point *Perfect wave–10 points x level number Controls *Start game/continue to next level–click on prompt *Move spaceship–arrow keys (left/right only) *Fire–spacebar *Pause–P key Trivia *Unlike most Space Invaders games in general that has barriers at the screen edges where the player’s ship cannot move any further, on Web Invaders, their ship can wrap around to the other side (i. e. if the player’s ship moves past the right side of the screen it will reappear on the left side). *As of 2016, the game still appears to be unfinished, as its full name is Web Invaders 0.5, although the game has no sound, there’s no death animation for when the player gets hit by a bomb, once it reaches the maximum of 24 invaders onscreen it never gets any harder, plus there’s still a bug where if the player pauses the game, after they unpause it there’s still an onscreen prompt telling them to press P to continue, which those words stay up until that level is completed. Links *Official page/download game *Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= Review Ugh, pretty lazy game here, and very boring! Having the saucers move only left to right, not flying off to the side (like with UniWar S) or coming down like Space Invaders is a total snooze. It’s only difficult when there’s one left and it’s firing a lot and it’s difficult to hit, as it only moves from side to side just a little bit, making it hard to get a bead on it when it’s shooting so much. I was so disgusted by this game the first time around I deleted it without coming close to ever playing a single game, then I realized I don’t have any Chrome bottom of the screen shooters on here, so I redownloaded it then. I enjoyed it a little bit more the second time but it’s still not that great. Please finish the game and make it more of a challenge and fun (what a concept on the latter!), along with adding sounds, although with how many years its been right now as I write this and it still isn’t finished it looks like that’s how it’s going to be. 3.5/10 (review by Darrylb500) Category:Games Category:Chrome BOTSS Category:Freeware BOTSS Category:Reviews